It has been found that a check on the longitudinal location of the transverse plane containing the center of gravity of an assembled torpedo is very informative as to whether the assembly steps in manufacturing the torpedo have been performed properly. If the center of gravity is not where it is expected, as may be indicated by a mark on the outside of the torpedo, there is a strong likelihood of manufacturing error. Also, air-launched torpedoes are supported in standard fashion in launching aircraft, and any mislocation of the center of gravity of so large a mass can have a significant effect on the flight of the aircraft. Furthermore, a mislocation of the center of gravity has an undesirable effect on the motion of the torpedo when in the water.
Accordingly, it is desirable to check assembled torpedoes to determine the locations of their centers of gravity. An apparatus for accomplishing this determination comprises the subject matter of the present invention.
Previous center of gravity arrangements such as those of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,225,590 and 3,037,376 are known, but require awkward suspensions, repetitive weighings and complex computations, which are time consuming and subject to error; the present invention obviates these difficulties.
It is known that if an elongated body is supported at a site transversely aligned with its center of gravity, the body will balance, while if the support is not so aligned the body tips in a direction toward its center of gravity. The invention makes use of this principle by supporting the torpedo pendulously while enabling it to be moved axially until a point of balance is reached, so that the location of the center of gravity is thereby determined.
A typical torpedo is over a foot in diameter and eight feet long, and weighs seven or eight hundred pounds. Thus, it cannot be easily handled manually. According to the present invention, a torpedo is simply placed by a crane into a test fixture which thereafter does all manipulation of the torpedo necessary to the determination of in question.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a fixture for pendulously receiving an elongated body such as a torpedo and facilitating its axial displacement to enable the determination of the axial location of the plane orthogonal to the body's longitudinal axis and containing the body's center of gravity.
Various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the drawing which forms a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.